


Pure Bliss

by JustJuliane



Category: Adekan
Genre: Incest, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJuliane/pseuds/JustJuliane
Summary: Older brother Anri spends quality time with his younger brother. Smut ensues.





	

"S-stop it!", Shiro's quivering voice said before moaning once again, "it's embarrassing..."

It didn't take long before the stubborn black haired beauty gave in to the pleasure, thus unexpectedly releasing an alluring moan. It was a sight to behold. Shiro truly did look captivating.

It made Anri shiver with new profound lust for his younger brother. 

Anri kept showering Shiro's back with sloppy kisses filled with passion. His hand reached under Shiro's waist and teased Shiro's pink, perky nipple, while the other stroked his lover's shaft vigorously. The blonde's lips met Shiro's neck, his scent engulfing Anri in pure bliss.

Anri couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

He couldn't believe that his own blood-brother was under him, withering in pure bliss, anticipating what will next come. Honestly, Shiro himself knew he probably looked too debauched, and despite that, he secretly admitted to himself that he will crave this moment over and over again. 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested for more, let me know!


End file.
